Thought
by TaylorThePyro
Summary: Young Darth Vader is the memories of his son very rude to the memories . It is a slash with a hint of romanticism.


Thought

Autor TaylorThePyro

Prospect Darth Vader

Once I loved Padme. Really I would give her soul, my body and mind. This was love at first sight. I did not know that betray me. She broke my heart. I was furious and mad. How dare she betray me Obi Wan? After everything I did for her. I am a person who, like many who love it love with all my heart. Hate someone who causes or caused to my people fall or humiliation. Maybe I'm too chaotic but it lost the faith in love in society. This woman has destroyed my life.

The whole life of a lie do not like it. I loved someone as deserving of my respect and honor. But of course also my one true love and loyalty. I love this person more than my ex-wife. I believe he never let me down. I have the soul of a philosopher. I am sith. I have my principles and honor. Even among the Jedi. I love our disputes and conflicts are indeed very charming. One person won my heart and soul. This is my descendant and wonderful darling, my son Luke Skywalker.

It is beautiful, this means that not only has a beautiful body, face but also the soul. He could me all my sins and transgressions forgive me. Last sick I had pangs of conscience. I told him everything I did. By this my act I trust him completely. It briefly mentioned to me nice and relaxing. It is incredible, full of happiness and very positive thoughts. I love this guy.

Despite the fact that between us there is 25 years difference does not bother us particularly especially when I'm using the dark side regained my ravaged body. The treatment was long and painful I did it with a view to the future of my relationship with Luke. Very he amazed me how to forgive me. It has a very good soul. He is a great man, very patient, understanding, tolerant. He has always hit ideas. It is very sweet and hugs him without respite. I know you might think that our relationship is sick, prohibited, unintentional, stupid, illegal and so on. So much that we guard. This is our little secret. I do not like to cause a quarrel they do not make sense. You know what's the difference between Padme and my angel?

She did not believe me. She could not believe my brilliant plans have not handed me a hand or a kind word. With Luke at the beginning I had a conflict but also we were both glare and because he believed in me. He believed that doing it for the alliance. I kept my word. My thoughts are quite sharp. That they have to be. I have no conscience for my enemies. I have many more reasons to love my son. He is amazing. Currently I am sitting at the black, metal desk-based soft chair. On the desk are piles of papers that I have read and sign or make a secret project.

My friend admiral Piette. It is the indispensable man in his position. It has everything done on time. With his hand everything is a success. I respect him as the sole of my ship. Others are indifferent to me. I am often tired. Irritated me meet prass or official balls. Lord of kings, senators usually do not have anything interesting to say. Or they are intimidated by the other alien civilizations or say nothing. That makes me very nervous. They cause arguments that make no sense.

Then I have to shout to them all the power of calm. My son is brilliant at times to prove it. He is very strong indeed invincible as I did. I taught him the basic techniques. It is very loved and often rewarded. Recently had a birthday. I did not know what to give him because he has everything. On came up with something wonderful. I offered him all my time to it. We are very pleased with this. On the desk I have his hologram. It displays how are clowning. Hahaha very funny with his kid. I correct my coat of thick fabric. It is dark gray with an ancient sign of the Order of the Sith. I breathe quietly and massage my hands. They are exhausted as I did. I have 50 years. I look like a grown young man but inside I feel a little older. I'm really glad my new look. I have curly blond-chestnut hair and dark red eyes. I am tall and very muscular. Every day I practice a lot of very often alone but often with Luke. Together militants attacking robots in the room.

We toss and spoil the various appliances in the room. It is still under renovation. I have these eight classrooms. Especially for us. The room is sweat and shock. But we treat it as a fun learning. Also, the hall is a cover between all my meetings intimate with my son. Mattresses, soft floor and nakedness of bodies something beautiful. I love this view. Currently I chuckled at the thought. Currently, someone knocks on my door. Nervously I look back on the shelf in the bottom drawer of my desk. I prefer to be prepared for such an eventuality.

'' My Lord! Are you there? '' He asked an innocent voice, my son.

'' Come my disciple '' I told him as he walked into my office. Certainly you wonder why it speaks to you, right? Because we want to keep our closeness to us. I do not want that others have used our knowledge close to some rumors. People love to gossip and rumors themselves. I know that perfectly well. He went through my corridor. And suddenly I surprise me sat on my lap and gave me a hug if I did not see for years.

'' I love you, you know? And also I missed you aware of it? '' He said to me these words as his blue eyes looked up at my face. I suddenly started to kiss me. Brutally shoved into the depths of my mouth exploring her every millimeter. I leaned my head leaving the neck which immediately with a grunt of pleasure. Time after time, making me raspberries finally lifted his head and kissed me passionately on the lips. Gently kissed my jaw and neck to do some few hickeys really meant its territory? Hahaha I was very amused by this gesture.

After our passionate kiss hugged me even more.

'' What Luke? Did you miss daddy for you? My sweet angel, love you, too. '' I said to him these wonderful words of dipping my hand in his soft blond hair. Luke mutters quietly for as little cute kitten. It is very dear like I do.

'' What about my son? As science and these other things? '' I asked him warm voice parent.

'' It's all right, Daddy. All of my duties fulfilled. Currently approaching nine p.m. so I can be persuaded to give dinner prepared by me, my dear lord? '' He whispered in my ear this interesting proposal. ''

I agree to Luke. But provided that you prepare my favorite dish. You know what you mean, honey? '' I whispered it into his mouth.

'' Of course sir '' He said to me these words as he stood with my knees. He kissed me again and walked away. Before he went quietly whispered to me with our specific bond

Your word is my command.

I closed the door by power. As he came, my dear lover is able to leave a message on my desk. He does it very often. They are often naughty thought or suggestion. I open the card. I look and read my mind.

Dear Daddy!

What do you think that after you dinner neatly you to fuck me like half a year ago? You know you are a masochist I satysta . Matched with us a couple is not it? It must be must be some reward for the obedient Sith and the Jedi faithfully devoted to him? Invalidly if I refuse to or not, and so I will adore.

 **Your loved LS .;D**


End file.
